plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jurassic Marsh - Day 41
Five Three Two |Type = Last Stand |Flag = Three |Zombie = |FR = A Jurassic Marsh Piñata |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |Objective 2 = Don't let the zombies trample the flowers |before = Jurassic Marsh - Day 40 |after = Jurassic Marsh - Day 42}} Prior to the 7.4 update, Jurassic Marsh - Day 41 was the 41st day of Jurassic Marsh. It is a Last Stand level, where the player must protect a line of flowers. Upon completing the level, the player receives a Jurassic Marsh Piñata. As of the 7.4 update, level expansions were removed from the world maps and placed into epic quests. Because of this, this level is no longer accessible from the map, and must be accessed when the epic quest is available. Difficulty This is a difficult Last Stand level if defenses are not set up correctly. Supplied with 2500 sun and 4 Plant Foods, supplies are plentiful. However, there is an extra objective to worry about. There are flowers between the third and fourth column, and all dinosaurs appear except for stegosauruses. Raptors can kick zombies to the flower line, and pterodactyls can make zombies attack the rear and easily reach the flower line. The most dangerous dinosaur in this level is the ankylosaurus, which can push zombies to the flower line and destroy your defense line. Also, the zombies are troublesome too, especially the Jurassic Rockpuncher and Amberhead Zombie. However, luckily, this level is mostly full of Jurassic Imps, which are easy to take out. Avoid planting all around the flowers, and instead try to set up defenses head on and towards the back in the case of pterodactyls. Waves 1 5 1 5 2 2 3 4 4 |zombie2 = 2 4 3 1 1 3 5 5 |special2 = 3 |zombie3 = 1 1 5 5 |special3 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note3 = First flag |zombie4 = 1 2 1 3 3 4 4 5 5 |zombie5 = 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 |zombie6 = 1 1 5 5 3 3 |special6 = 5 1 2 4 |note6 = Second flag |zombie7 = 2 3 4 3 4 5 1 1 1 2 5 |zombie8 = 1 2 3 4 5 |special8 = 2 4 |zombie9 = 1 1 5 5 2 4 2 4 3 3 |note9 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Chard Guard **Aloe **Banana Launcher **Shrinking Violet **Stunion **Perfume-shroom **Cherry Bomb **Hurrikale (If you have 8th seed slot) *'Notes: You will need the Instant Recharge upgrade from Wild West - Day 20. Your Chard Guard must be leveled up to level 5.' *Plant a full column of Chard Guards in the first column and the fourth column. Plant a full column of Aloes in the third column. Plant a Banana Launcher in the second column. Get ready to press 'Let's Rock!' button. *When the game begins, a raptor will appear. Use Perfume-shroom quickly to charm him, or the zombies reach third column, causing a game over. *Ignore any pterodactyls and T. Rexes. Chard Guards in the first column will make the assaulting zombies landed by pterodactyls invalid, and zombies boosted by T. Rex cannot break your defense line. *Be aware of the Jurassic Rockpunchers, because they can crush your Chard Guard and trample the flower line. Use Shrinking Violet to diminish their health, and aim them with your Banana Launcher or blow them up with Cherry Bomb. If he reached straight before your Chard Guards, Use Stunion to immobilize him. *When another raptor incomes, use Perfume-shroom to charm him. *Just before the third flag, two ankylosauruses will appear. This is the most dangerous point in the game: they can push zombies into the fourth column, inducing them to trample the flower line. Use your Plant Food on the Perfume-shroom for the Instant Recharge, and charm both of them as fast as you can. *If you made it, now the game becomes very easy. Eliminate remaining zombies with your Banana Launcher and Cherry Bomb. Strategy 2 :Created by This strategy is super simple and will win the level with ease. Plants needed: *'Required plants:' ** ** ** *'Optional:' ** ** Essentially, put Primal Potato Mines on columns 5-9. Put 2 Wall-nuts on column 3, lanes 2 and 4, and Celery Stalkers in the same lane, but on column 4. This is because these lanes are the only lanes where the ankylosaurus will appear. Throughout the level, use Plant Food on Primal Potato Mines to put more on the field, giving a better chance of the zombies not being able to use the dinosaurs. If everything goes according to plan, the zombies will easily be defeated. Notes: *Look out final wave for any straying zombies, especially in lanes 2 and 4, because the ankylosaurus could push them towards the flowers. *Cherry Bomb and Chard Guard are optional in case of rough situations. Other plants can work as well. Strategy 3 :Created by A.K.A idiot's strategy. Plants needed: *Primal Potato Mine *Tile Turnip (optional) Fill the entire single board with Primal Potato Mine. No empty tiles remaining. Plant Food remaining Primal Potato Mine to re-fill empty tiles. Well done, you beat the level. Additional note: You can Tile Turnip two Potato Mine so every time you Plant Food one of them, they multiply by 4 instead of two, but it isn't necessary because this strategy will already make this level extremely easy. Walkthrough How would you rate Jurassic Marsh - Day 41's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand Category:Levels with extra objective(s) Category:Levels without any lawn mowers Category:Levels with three flags